


The Threesome Job

by amy1705



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy1705/pseuds/amy1705
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How they finally managed to get together.  For Denyce for I Saw Three Ships Holiday exchange</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Threesome Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Denyce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/gifts).



"I want to see you fuck a guy."

_This girl was bat-shit crazy! What was he doing getting involved with her? Oh yeah she was as hot as hell and double jointed. That and she actually seemed to like him. Parker's emotional growth since they had been sleeping together was still hit-and-miss, but she usually meant well. Hardison thought to himself. Nana told me to watch out for the quiet ones. It's always the quiet ones that dress up like clowns and have bodies buried in the basement._

"What did you just say?" Hardison asked.

"I want to see you fuck a guy," Parker repeated.

"No, no, you did not just say that."

"Yes I did."

"And why do you think that is even an option?"

"You like women and you like guys."

"Who told you that?"

"You said you wanted to be the filling in a Doctor/Rose sandwich the other day when we were watching that show with the blue box thingy."

"That is a TARDIS. Not a 'blue box thingy'. I like some guys. A very select few."

"We could go pick up a guy in a bar."

"No! I do have SOME standards. I don't like one night stands. I need to get to know someone before I sleep with them. Why are we even having this conversation?"

"How about Nate?"

"Ewwww! That would be like doing my daddy."

"Then what about Eliot?"

"Hell no! He would kill me for even suggesting it."

"Why?"

"Cause Eliot is Mr. Macho. He's not into guys"

"How do you know that?"

"Have you not seen all the women he hits on constantly? That man likes pussy."

"Does that mean you don't want to have sex with Eliot?"

"I didn't say that. I said he wouldn't want to have sex with me."

"So how do you know unless you ask?"

 

**Several days later**

"Check in everyone," Nate states on the conference call. "Sophie and I are on the way to the hotel to meet with the mark."

"I'm in the lobby," Eliot responds. "He just went up to his room."

"Parker and I are in Lucille in the parking garage," Hardison responds. 

"Okay we'll let you know on comms when we get there," Nate replies.

"We got 20 minutes to kill." Hardison says to Eliot over comms.

"I'll be in position in the bar."

"Wanna fool around?" Parker asks in a whisper.

Hardison grins and pats his lap. Parker climbs up and wraps her legs around his as they start making out.

 

The comms go silent for about 10 minutes. All of a sudden, Eliot hears Hardison's voice over his earwig.  
He's saying “Oh God, oh God, oh God" and then it degenerates to guttural moaning and groaning.

"Alec, Alec!" Parker yells in a voice full of distress.

"Guys I'm coming. Just hold on." They're being attacked and that boy can't defend himself worth a damn. Eliot thinks as he rushes out to the van.  
Only to find Parker bent over the counter and Alec fucking her from behind. 

He just stops and stares. _Look at the way his glutes flex as he pounds into her. Her tits are at full attention in the chilly air in the van._

"Eliot! What the hell! Hardison yells.

"Oh geezus, you two are fucking; I thought somebody was killing you." He continues, in a sexual haze, to watch Alec pumping into her.

"Is there something else you wanted?" Parker says in a knowing purr.

"I'll go back to the lobby and wait for Nate and Sophie." Eliot thinks, with a stop in the bathroom to rub one out.

 

**The next day**

"I have never been so embarrassed, literally bare assed, in my life. After yesterday he must think we're sex-crazed perverts." 

"I have an idea." 

"What sort of crazy scam have you come up with woman? No. I don't wanna know."

"I need the set of blue silk sheets and your cell phone." She goes into the bedroom for about 10 minutes and hands him back the cell phone when she returns to the living room.  
"Now go get some beer, the New York Times, some light bulbs, and a Zagnut bar. Meet me back here in front of your apartment building in an hour."

 

Hardison meets her at the front door with his hands full of bags. She shoos him inside and makes him set the items down. 

"Now let's go into the bedroom."

Eliot is tucked into the blue silk sheets, wearing only a smile.

"You make things too complicated. I just used the phone to call Eliot and ask him if he wanted to have sex with us."

"What about all this crap?"

"The beer is to drink. The paper is to read later. The light bulb in the bathroom is burnt out and the Zagnut bar is for me. I was hungry."

Hardison sits on the edge of the bed looking a bit stunned but also getting visibly turned on at the sight of naked Eliot. Parker sits on the other side of Alec and begins to undress him.  
Eliot begins to kiss Hardison’s neck, then growls into his ear, “All you had to do was ask."

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Threesome Job  
> Fandom: Leverage  
> Author: amy1705fl  
> For: Denyce  
> Rating: R  
> Characters/Pairings: Parker/Hardison/Eliot  
> Word count: 875  
> Warnings/Spoilers: pre-OT3 (barely), language  
> Summary: Parker wants to see Hardison with a man.  
> Beta by maab_connor  
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm just having fun with them.


End file.
